Over the past few years, the cybercrime marketplace has matured to a point where attacks (such as phishing or distributed denial of service) are offered as services and the compromised data resulting from said attacks is available as a commodity. Similarly, compromised credit card information can be seen in the hundreds of “Credit Card Stores” (or “CC Stores”) that have developed to support the selling of the credit cards. At any given moment hundreds of thousands—if not millions—of credit cards are offered for sale in the cybercrime marketplace for as low as one or two US Dollars. The stores' “stock” of credit cards is constantly replenished, sourced mainly from large botnets or from Point-of-Sale compromises/breaches.